Cottons Papagei
Cottons Papagei ist ein Vogel auf der Black Pearl. Er ist ein in Südamerika beheimateter Gelbbrustara und dient seinem stummen Herrn Cotton als Sprecher, bei dem er meist auf der Schulter sitzt. Nach Angaben von Joshamee Gibbs hat Cotton den Papagei speziell dafür trainiert, nur weiß keiner, wie er das gemacht hat. Biografie Fluch der Karibik Er kommt mit Cotton an Bord der HMS Interceptor, die die Black Pearl zur Isla de Muerta verfolgt. In der Passage vor der Isla de Muerta, als die gesamte [[Crew der HMS Interceptor|Crew der Intercepror]] an der Reling hängt und nach Riffen oder gefährliche Wracks Ausschau hält, sitzt Cottons Papagei in den Webeleinen und krächzt: "Tote Männer erzählen keine Geschichten." Im Original: "Dead men tell no tales." Es ist das Zitat aus der Themenfahrt "Pirates of the Caribbean" in den Disney-Parks, das im fünften Teil zum Untertitel des Films in den USA wird. Nachdem Elizabeth sie befreit hat, flieht die Crew und nimmt schließlich Jack Sparrow wieder auf. Fluch der Karibik 2 Nachdem Jack Sparrow in ein türkisches Gefängnis eingedrungen und erfolgreich wieder ausgebrochen ist, ist die Crew mit der vergangenen Zeit unzufrieden. Die Männer weisen darauf hin, dass der Schatz der Isla de Muerta verloren ist, weil das Meer die Insel zurückgeholt hat, Leech weist darauf hin, dass die Royal Navy die Pearl durch den Atlantik gejagt hat, Marty erinnert an den Hurrican, Joshamee Gibbs ist der Ansicht, dass es schon eine Weile her sei, seit man dem nachgegangen sei ... Kurz: Man will endlich Gold sehen. Cottons Papagei macht einen Vorschlag, der ihn in Lebensgefahr bringt: . Jack bedroht ihn daraufhin mit seiner Pistole und will wissen, . Leech entschärft dies, indem er Jack auffordert, der Crew zu zeigen, was auf dem Stofffetzen steht, den er aus dem Gefängnis mitgebracht hat. Jack sucht später Hilfe bei Tia Dalma, die in einem Sumpfgebiet am Pantano-River lebt. Cotton ist mit seinem Papagei mit auf der Expedition den Fluss hinauf. Die beiden Boote werden am Zugang ihrer Hütte vertäut. Alle, die die Boote verlassen, weisen den jeweils nächsten hinter sich an: das Boot!}} Der Papagei flattert als Letzter von Cottons Schulter und folgt den anderen mit dem Befehl das Boot!}} in die Hütte. Cotton selber bleibt als Einziger bei den Booten. Cotton und sein Papagei gehören zu den wenigen Überlebenden nach den Konfrontationen mit der Flying Dutchman und dem Kraken. Am Ende der Welt Mit Cotton kommt auch der Papagei nach Singapur. Nachdem die Truppen der East India Trading Company Sao Fengs Badehaus angegriffen haben und sich die Kämpfe auf die Straßen und Kanäle verlagern, feuert er den Affen Jack an, der mit einer brennenden Kerze eine Rakete auf ein Feuerwerkslager schießt: Mit der Hai Peng holt die Crew Jack Sparrow aus Davy Jones '' Locker''. Cotton und sein papagei sind natürlich dabei. Nach der von Will Turner initiierten Meuterei auf der Black Pearl gehört Cottons Papagei zu den Wenigen, die durch Heben der Hand (im Fall des Papageis ist es ein Fuß) kundtun, dass sie Jack retten wollten, weil sie ihn vermisst haben. Als sich die Flotte der Piraten der East India Trading Company stellt und aus dem Nebel eine ganze Armada auftaucht, packt den Papagei die Feigheit. Mit den Worten: "Alle Mann von Bord! Alle Mann von Bord!", flüchtet er lieber auf die Schiffbruchinsel. Er kehrt erst zurück, nachdem die Flying Dutchman und die Black Pearl in Gemeinschaftsarbeit die Endeavour versenkt haben und die Armada den Rückzug angetreten hat. Zusammen mit seinem Herrn bleibt er auch unter Barbossa an Bord. Fremde Gezeiten Der Papagei ist an Bord des Buddelschiffs Black Pearl und flattert munter durch die Flasche. Hinter den Kulissen *Gespielt wurde Cottons Papagei von den Gelbbrustaras Chip & Salsa. *Der Sprecher von Cottons Papagei ist im englischen Original Christopher S. Capp. Die Synchronsprecherin ist Tanja Schneider.Deutsche Synchronkartei, Fluch der Karibik 2, abgerufen 7. August 2018 Zitate Fluch der Karibik Fluch der Karibik 2 Am Ende der Welt Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Charakter aus Fluch der Karibik Kategorie:Charakter aus Fluch der Karibik 2 Kategorie:Charakter aus Am Ende der Welt Kategorie:Nebencharakter Kategorie:Crew der Black Pearl unter Jack Sparrow Kategorie:Crew der Black Pearl unter Hector Barbossa Kategorie:Crew der Hai Peng Kategorie:Crew der HMS Interceptor unter Captain Jack Sparrow Kategorie:Mitglied der kunterbunten Crew Kategorie:Tier